


Amour

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A continuation of the after-shower conversation from 504. Justin teases Brian by taking his ideas on marriage to their logical conclusion.





	Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Marriage is a doomsday machine, destined to self-destruct. Fortunately, however, for you and I, we’ll be spared such a dismal fate…”

“So by that logic, by _not_ getting married, you’re saying our relationship is less likely to self destruct.”

“Well…”

“Then by avoiding the long term commitment to our relationship that's implied with marriage, you’re really still declaring your long-term commitment to me, as we’re likely to stay together longer without marriage…”

“Shut up.”

“Gosh, Brian, you’re sooo romantic sometimes, I really don’t know what to do with myself…”

“I said shut up! Kiss me.”

“ _Mon amour_ …?” 

“You’re too smart for…”

“...for _your_ own good?”

“Little shit.”


End file.
